


all i need are things i like

by kokyuubey64



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, set up date, tenko is kiyo's wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokyuubey64/pseuds/kokyuubey64
Summary: There has been a certain girl Kiyo's been observing for the past month.This girl's name is Angie Yonaga, a dark-skinned girl that actively praises her god, Atua. Hell, even in her introduction, she mentioned how "Atua is the one who makes the art I make, as I merely offer my body as His vessel."That specific line intrigued Kiyo into trying to find the beauty within her.





	all i need are things i like

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i suck at writing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im more of a drawing person than a writing person but man i love this ship and it needs more works  
> btw in this universe kiyo and kiyo's sister are two seperate beings that do not fuck  
> i hope nyall like this. i breathe this ship  
> uhh there might be mild language but it wont be much unless i decide to add miu somewhere in this

There has been a certain girl Kiyo's been observing for the past month.

   
This girl's name is Angie Yonaga, a dark-skinned girl that actively praises her god, Atua. Hell, even in her introduction, she mentioned how "Atua is the one who makes the art I make, as I merely offer my body as His vessel."

   
That specific line intrigued Kiyo into trying to find the beauty within her.

   
He eavesdropped on her conversations with the other classmates, kept watch on her from a distance, and even initiated a conversation with her once.

   
Only once, though.

  
It was quick and simple. Kiyo just politely asked if he could watch her draw and she respectfully declined, explaining how it would disrupt her connection with Atua. Despite how disappointed Kiyo was (and how much he wanted her to explain her connection with Atua), he nodded and walked away, not wanting to cause much trouble.  
For some reason, that short exchange of words has been the only thing Kiyo's been thinking about. He felt all giggly when he thought about how cheerful Angie's voice was, how focused she was on her art and connection with Atua, etc. Kiyo wanted to find out more about her and Atua, but was too nervous to start a conversation with her. That, and he would find it quite rude to ask "why is this Atua guy so special?"

 

  
Most people would think Kiyo had some kind of crush on the girl. It's obvious, from the way he observes her, to how he flushed whenever he heard her mention him in a conversation with his classmates.

   
If you asked Kiyo if he had a crush on the artistic girl, Kiyo wouldn't say yes, but wouldn't say no either. Kiyo would simply state "she would be a good friend for my Sister." (which creeped the hell out of anyone who asked). Kiyo, however, did have an alterous attraction towards the girl. He would be honored to be her boyfriend, but being her friend would be fine. But, that all changed on a specific day that you either love or hate.

   
Valentine's Day.

 

*******

 

_Kiyo's POV_

 

It was the dreadful day I always hated. The day where I did not find any beauty in humans. The day where I felt like it was a special day made to taunt me. The day where I was always encouraged to confess to my non existent crush.

   
The day started out normally, I forced myself out of bed, got ready for school, etc. But, as the day went on, it increasingly got worse and worse. From pop quizzes to almost dying from Himiko attempting to pull a snake out of a hat, but ended up pulling a snake out of my long hair. After that little event got situated, class began normally. Except, there was a specific someone who was missing.

   
Angie Yonaga.

   
I felt...sad? Disappointed? Distraught? Whatever I was feeling, it wasn't a very good feeling. I shouldn't be feeling this way just from some girl I never talk to being absent. Maybe I'm feeling this way because of the suprise snake. Yeah, that's probably it. Not because of Angie. Totally.

   
...Okay, maybe I'm feeling bad because of Angie, but whatever, it's nothing. Lunch is about to start, maybe I'll feel better after I eat, Sister made my favorite food, after all.

   
*******

 

I still feel bad, even after eating and talking with my friends. How can a singular girl that's only been here for a month impact me so much? Questionable, indeed.

   
Do I feel romantic attraction toward her? Do I want to hear her smile and laugh everyday and devote my entire existence to her? If I do, does she return those feelings? Love is so frustrating sometimes. These unanswerable questions are gonna haunt me at night when I feel that I had a good day.  
I decide to shake off these thoughts and focus on the lesson. I don't want to get in trouble because of this girl. Or have anyone notice how distressed I am because of the absent girl.

   
Sadly, it turns out a particular dark-haired Aikido master has noticed.

   
God damnit.


End file.
